The Contest
by Released From Hell
Summary: This is another story to make fun of my friends. It is so poorly edited but o well enjoy


Drizzt Do'Urden and Dinin Do'Urden are copyright R.A. Salvatore  
  
Elaith Craulnober is copyright Elaine Cunningham  
  
Marisa Van'Kre and Kylik Ravenarrow are copyright Marisa H (Lady Serpentine)  
  
Dani Treena Brad Pitt and Oriana are copyright themselves  
  
Ginger is copyright Ginger B (Released from Hell)  
  
  
  
  
  
The Contest  
  
On a cold dark Friday a group of friends and some people who were forced to come came to Ginger's house. They were then to get paired up for the contest they were going to enter in. The contest was like jeopardy except more evil and a lot more fun. Once everyone was at Ginger's house Ginger put the guy's names in a hat and the girls in another. Ginger then started drawing names first pair was Drizzt and Marisa, then came Dani and Kylik (Kylik wasn't exactly thrilled about this but hey atleast it wasn't Oriana), next name out of the hat was Elaith (Elaith was one of the people who were forced to come along with Kylik) Elaith was dreading who he would be with because Oriana was still in the other hat and sure enough out came Oriana's name. Elaith then tried to fake sickness but no one fell for it (poor guy). The last pair was Dinin and Ginger (atleast Ginger is off his hit list right now). O yea and Treena claims she has an invisible boyfriend that we can't see (real smooth Treena).  
  
So the friends started out to the contest dragging the reluctant Kylik and Elaith along with them.  
  
They arrived at the contest early so they were just chatting with all the people that had come to watch. Oriana was running around bragging that her partner was Elaith Craulnober. Then she would drag Elaith over to the people to prove that he was actually her partner there were a few comments like "How much yea pay him" and "o my god I think Elaith is drugged". Elaith got sick of being dragged along like a puppy dog and told Oriana id she didn't leave him alone he would leave. A few minutes' later Oriana came running over to Elaith and tried to drag him over to another bunch of people. Elaith had, had enough he slapped Oriana and started to walk out. Then a tired Kylik chimed in "I'm right after you Elaith" as her got up to leave Dani pulled him back and started cursing about how dare he try to leave her all the while Kylik is muttering under his breath who would wanna stay with a hag like you.  
  
After a little while later they found Oriana wailing about not having a partner for the contest and how she felt so sad about Elaith walking out on her. Then Marisa loudly chimed in O Oriana you shouldn't be sad about Elaith walking out on you lots of people have walked out on you. Actually come to think I can't remember anyone decides friends who haven't walked out on you. Your so comforting a bored Ginger says.  
  
Oriana then goes on to say that she will be disqualified from the contest and the subtly suggest going with one of the groups Dinin, Ginger, Marisa, Kylik, Treena, Drizzt and supposedly Treena's boyfriend all mutter something about getting something to drink and walk off quickly. Dani stays and says o don't worry Oriana you can go with me and Kylik.  
  
Later when Dani breaks the news to Kylik he starts shaking and muttering why me, why me.  
  
The contest begins and Marisa and Drizzt are in the lead then Dinin and Ginger then Oriana, Dani and Kylik are tied with Treena and the imaginary Brad Pitt. If it wasn't for Oriana buzzing in and giving wrong answers Dani's group might be doing OK, and if Treena really did have a partner she might be doing OK to.  
  
About half way through the contest everyone hears an angry Dinin cursing Ginger for making him answer all the questions. Just because he's smarter doesn't mean he should have to do all the work. A frightened Ginger then squeaks don't hurt me. So far the only partners that are doing remotely good are Drizzt and Marisa. Maybe those googly eyes Marisa keeps giving to Drizzt inspire him, who knows.  
  
Oriana is doing a little better she is letting Kylik and Dani answer some questions but Kylik is starting to get really pissed. Then when Alex the game show host asks what is the capital of Canada and Oriana answers Russia Kylik has had enough he starts running after Oriana trying to kill her. The when Alex tries to break up the fight Dinin starts running after Alex trying to kill him because what kind of idiot would let Oriana on a game show anyway. Drizzt suddenly bursts out I wanna join in on trying to kill people, sadly Marisa holds him back or he would have got Dani. Ginger looks into the corner and sees Treena telling thin air that its stupid and it should no the answers to these questions and that they are over. (Thank God.) After Kylik and Dinin's rampage smoothes over Alex is going to announce the winners.  
  
In first place with a score of 200 we have Marisa Van'Kre and Drizzt Do'Urden a loud applause erupts from the crowd (mainly because a lot of people won bets.) Marisa sighs and looks at Drizzt look Drizzt we got first place TOGETHER. Drizzt looks at her like she's gone more psycho than she was before.  
  
In second place with a score of 150 we have Dinin and Ginger. Small percentage of crowd claps. Dinin starts to strangle Ginger because she never answered the questions on Canada and after all she should have known the answers she is taking Canadian history. After Dinin is done strangling he starts cursing something about they wouldn't even have 50 points if it weren't for him. When Alex suggests he yell at Ginger somewhere else a very angry Dinin reply's you wanna take this outside? Alex then says um no well I mean ur welcome to curse Ginger anytime. Tiny squeak from Ginger thanx your so much help you better hurry home after the show because I'll be waiting outside your car.  
  
A frightened Alex continues with the third place winners Kylik, Dani and Ori with a score of 2 those were the two answers Kylik managed to slide in. Kylik then goes over to Marisa and kindly asks her to hold him back before he breaks the necks of his two pathetic partners. Marisa sighs and says this job sucks.  
  
And last but not least we have Treena and her imaginary boyfriend Brad Pitt. With a score of one they took pity on her and gave her a point for knowing her name. The group onstage then hears a man asking another man how drunk was I when I bet on her the other guy replied o you were hammered really good, you'd have to be dumber than her and her imaginary boyfriend to bet on them when your sober.  
  
Treena comes and stands by Ginger and starts talking about how she can't stand that Brad Pitt anymore. Ginger sighs and the quietly says Treena be so kind as to go talk to someone else before I kill you.  
  
As Alex goes to go to his car he sees Ginger standing there. He timidly walked up Ginger starts beating the crap out of the stupid contest host. Alex is never seen on TV again.  
  
Marisa still has dreams (won't include details you understand why) about Drizzt. Has the trophy specially engraved saying On one special Friday night Marisa and Drizzt won this beautiful trophy as a token of there intelligence but the most important thing is they did it together. The biggest reply they got from people when they showed them was o god.  
  
Treena still claims that it really was her boyfriend Brad Pitt with her, and that they are working through this rocky situation slowly.  
  
Kylik and Elaith vow if they ever have to see Oriana again they will kill her.  
  
Oriana claims she hooked up with someone better after the contest probably some ugly fat guy with an Afro but why spoil her dreams.  
  
Dani is trying to live through this embarrassing time when everyone finds out she really isn't to bright fact is everyone knew that before the contest.  
  
Ginger is waiting for Dinin to let off some steam before she really associates with him. Her throat was sore for two months after that choking.  
  
Drizzt is staying away from Marisa for awhile the fact is she kind of frightened him. He is also mad at her because she didn't allow him to join in on Dinin's and Kylik's rampage. Comment from Drizzt: she's so controlling sometimes.  
  
Elaith is glad he walked out before the contest started because when that rampage started he would have actually killed Oriana and there would have been witnesses. Elaith claims he would have been doing the world a favor. 


End file.
